Gracias a Karupin
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Karupin siguio a Ryoma a la escuela, el principe se preocupa por su mascota y a busca mientras hace sentir a Momo cosas muy extrañas. Basado en el capitulo "La aventura de Karupin"


Basado en el capitulo "La aventura de Karupin". Ryoma pasa todo el día buscando desesperado a su querida mascota, Momo lo nota un tanto preocupado y, pensando que algo muy grave le pasa a Ryoma le pregunta que le ocurre.

* * *

_**Gracias a Karupin**_

Un brillante sol, pocas nubes en el cielo y una agradable brisa corrían en la calle. Definitivamente aquella mañana parecía vaticinar un muy buen día para el club de tenis del Seigaku.

-¡Que buen día hace!-Exclamaba Fuji mientras dejaba las persianas abiertas para que sus plantas tomaran la luz del sol y la vez se estiraba.

-Veamos… Hoy Toca…-Mientras Kikumaru, aun en pijama, intentaba decidirse por cual pasta dental usar; al final escogió una, pero:-¿Oh? Esta vacía…-Y casi de inmediato escucho a su hermana desde el pasillo:

-¡Perdón te la gaste!-

-¡EH! ¡Era mi favorita!-

El intelectual del club, y actual asesor de entrenamientos: Inui, se lavaba la cara mientras se preparaba para un nuevo día de recolección de datos.

-Shhhhh-

Luego de su acostumbrada sesión de ejerció matinal, Kaidoh regresaba a su casa para poder arreglarse para irse al instituto.

Frente al bar de Sushi Kawamura, Takashi se encargaba de ayudar a su padre con las cajas de pescado de aquel día:

-Ahh, te veo más fuerte-Comento el padre sorprendido de ver como su hijo levantaba varias cavas con facilidad.

-Hahaha, es que en el torneo del distrito había un chico que lanzaba unos golpes potentísimos-Respondió Takashi recordando cómo se había lastimado el brazo al devolver el golpe Hadoukyu contra su partido contra el Fudomine-¡No puedo perder!

-Buenos días, Taka-san-

-Ah, buenos días Oishi-Saludo Takashi feliz de ver a su sub capitán-Tan madrugador como de costumbre ¿no?

-Taka-san tu también…-Bromeo el pelinegro divertido, a la vez que le daba una cortes reverencia al padre de su compañero-Muchas gracias por la invitación del otro día.

-Ah, no fue nada-Respondió el padre de Kawamura a la vez que correspondió el gesto de respeto para con Oishi.

Como cada mañana Momoshiro se esmeraba en peinar su cabello mientras silbaba despreocupadamente; claro, hasta que escuchaba a sus hermanitos tirar las cosas:

-¡Enanos! ¡Comportaos al menos durante el desayuno!-Gritaba molesto mientras veía a sus hermanos mirarlo con cara de inocentes:

-¡Siii!-

_-"Mocosos…"_-Pensaba aburrido mientras volvía a su cabello, aunque tampoco pudo evitar recordar a otro enano con el que pasaba mucho tiempo.

¡TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI!

La insoportable alarma siguió sonando hasta que el chico en la cama consiguió agarrar su despertador y meterlo entre las sabanas.

-Ryoma, buenos días-

-Buenos días-Su flojo saludo fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de su prima en la cocina mientras el pequeño se sentaba en su mesa a desayunar.

-Qué raro… Siempre te quedas dormido, pero últimamente te levantas temprano-Bromeo la chica mientras acomodaba los platos y Ryoma miraba molesto su desayuno estilo americano:

-¡Mamá!-

-La tía se ha marchado. Dijo que tenía una reunión o algo así-Atajo la simpática adolescente poniéndole a Ryoma un vaso de leche-La próxima vez te prepare yo misma un desayuno japonés. Oh, mira, Karupin también está despierto…

Ambos vieron como la mascota de la casa llegaba sobre la mochila de Ryoma con su juguete favorito. Ese que el mismo Ryoma le había comprado. Karupin amaba ese juguete, y la chica insistía en que esa era la razón.

Mientras la chica terminaba sus labores y Karupin comía, el pequeño tenista aprovechaba su desayuno para repasar sus lecciones de ingles, la materia se le daba bastante bien pero no quería cometer ningún fallo.

Pero su tranquila mañana termino en cuanto miro al reloj de la cocina, 8:05 am, le quedaban diez minutos para llegar al instituto.

-¡Me voy!-Arrojo su libro a la mochila y salió corriendo de la casa, aunque se sorprendió bastante de que Karupin lo siguiera hasta la calle-Karupin no, jugare contigo cuando vuelva.

Su gato se lo quedo mirando pero no tuvo tiempo de asegurarse si regresaba o no a la casa, ya que en ese momento Momoshiro pasó junto a él sobre su bicicleta.

-Eh, que se te hace tarde para llegar-

-¡Tramposo, tú llevas ventaja!-

Momoshiro se reía divertido de ver como su kouhai se esforzaba en alcanzarlo, le guastaba molestar al pequeño con esa broma todas las mañanas, y esa no era la excepción. Así que, como siempre, al final siempre terminaba dejándose alcanzar para que el pequeño príncipe subiera:

-Momo-sempai, todas las mañanas haces lo mismo-Le reprocho molesto Echizen mientras se sujetaba de los hombros del mayor-Si pasas por mi se supone que esperes-

-Nee- Nunca había escuchado eso…-Fingió el mayor mientras sentía a Ryoma apretarle los hombros, un vago intento por lastimarlo.

La verdad era que el mismo se había ofrecido a recoger a Ryoma todos los días, casi el mismo día que se habían conocido. No sabía porque, pero le gustaba mucho la compañía del menor, no era como sus hermanitos; el príncipe era muy diferente a todos los demás estudiantes de primero que había conocido. Ryoma era callado, serio y muy centrado, pero de vez en cuando mostraba tener cierto gusto por el sarcasmo, podía llegar a ser un poco presumido con su habilidad con la raqueta pero nunca a exagerar, de vez en cuando era un tanto irreverente pero lo que más le gustaba de la personalidad de su Kouhai era lo inocente que a veces podía llegar a ser.

Si, para Takeshi el pequeño novato del tenis era muchas cosas… Tal vez por eso le agradaba tanto.

-¡Momo-sempai!-

-¡Eh!-Escucho como Ryoma gritaba su nombre, cosa que lo extraño bastante ya que él iba en su espalda. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo al menor de cabeza.

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Echizen que no reparo en que estaba conduciendo directo a uno de los muros de entrada del instituto y su Kouhai, ni lento ni perezoso, se había bajado en cuanto vio que Momoshiro no frenaba.

-Cuidado con el muro, sempai-Agrego mientras empezaba a caminar a sus clases-Mada mada dane…

-Echizen… Bastardo-Gruño molesto y adolorido, pero era extraño, no se sentía para nada molesto con Echizen. Oh, pero donde encontrara un solo rayón en su bici y eso cambiara al instante.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se fijo en un gato color crema de patas marrones pasar a unos metros de él.

-Miauu…-

Inglés, primera materia del día y para los alumnos de primero aquello resultaba en una horrible tortura, mas tomando en cuenta que tenían examen. Y Horio hablaba sin parar, como siempre.

Mientras ignoraba la mayoría del parloteo de su compañero Ryoma se ocupaba en buscar su bolígrafo para el examen, pero en cambio se cruzo con algo extraño:

-¿Are, Echizen que es eso?-

-El juguete de mi gato-Comento extrañado moviendo la pelusa frente a él-¡Ah!-Claro, al fin entendió porque Karupin lo había seguido a la calle. En el jaleo de salir apurado de la casa debió haber metido por accidente el juguete en su mochila.

Era su culpa, lo admitía. Pero es que no había querido demorarse más de la cuenta y que Momo lo pasara. Aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba que el mayor pasar a por él en las mañanas, no tanto por el hecho de que le diera el aventón en su bicicleta, sino porque era de las pocas veces que podía estar solo con su sempai, otra cosa que no admitiría en vos alta.

-Buenos días, tomen sus lugares empezaremos con el examen-

-_"Ya que, jugare con él cuando regrese a casa"_-En medio de las quejas de los alumnos que no habían estudiado Ryoma guardo el juguete de Karupin mientras se disponía a presentar la prueba.

-Miaaauh-

Mientras tanto para Karupin, hallándose en un enorme instituto que desconocía por completo, las puertas de un mundo de posibilidades y aventuras se abrían frente a sus afilados ojos.

Pero el felino solo tenía un interés: encontrar a su amo que se había llevado su juguete.

Su examen le estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había esperado, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular un enorme bostezo mientras movía el bolígrafo sobre la hoja. ¡Decido! En cuanto terminara se tomaría una siesta en su pupitre, y nada lo detendría; ni siquiera Karupin pasando frente a la ventana de su salón…

-¡Ah!-

-¿Pasa algo, Echizen?-La sorpresa del profesor fue justificada, el pequeño no era de los que gritaban, de hecho, ni siquiera era de los que hablaban. Así que verlo levantarse de golpe de su asiento era un suceso muy extraño.-Oh, ya terminaste… Ten, solo te falta la última pregunta-

Entre los comentarios de sorpresa de sus compañeros y la felicitación de su maestro Ryoma volvió a su examen. Aunque no podía pensar en otra que el pequeño felino que le había parecido ver. ¿Acaso Karupin lo había seguido hasta el instituto?

Si era así era algo muy malo, su gato nunca se había alejado tanto de casa. Así termino lo que le faltaba y pidió permiso para retirarse. Si su gato estaba merodeando por allí tenia encontrarlo, no podría perdonárselo si algo le pasaba a Karupin.

Pero aunque el pequeño prodigio estuviera tan preocupado, no era lo mismo para todos.

Fuji y Eiji estaban en su clase de literatura, la favorita del genio que incluso tuvo la suerte de ver a un gato blanco del Himalaya; a diferencia del pelirrojo acrobático que se perdió en la lectura. De no ser por su compañero de equipo Kikumaru se habría llevado un regaño por parte de la maestra.

Tezuka, como el estudiante modelo que era, prestaba atención a matemáticas, aunque también se encargaba de corregir al profesor cuando cometía algún error en las formulas. Definitivamente ese joven tan serio tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

El resto de los titulares pasaban sus clases con normalidad; y para Momoshiro, normalidad significaba ocultarse tras su libro de texto mientras comía en secreto durante su clase de historia. Aunque no era tan cuidadoso como creía, después de todo el profesor pudo escuchar como masticaba:

-¡Momoshiro!-

-¡SI!-El tenista con una camarón en la boca. Nada nuevo para ese grupo, pero igual seguía siendo divertido:

-¡¿Otra vez comiendo en clase?! Si no sacas más de 90 en tu próxima clase te cateo-

-¡Are, no es justo!-Aunque por mas que se quejara no tenía más opción que guardar su comida a medias y regresar a su lección.

-Como decía, en el año 180 el emperador…-

Claro que una cosa era decirlo otra hacerlo. No pasaron más de dos minutos y Takeshi ya estaba garabateando sobre su libreta, no es que fuera dibujante ni nada por el estilo pero siempre se le había dado bien dibujar chibis.

Aunque la mayoría eran inventados: un oso, un conejo, un gato, Echizen, un perro, un mapache… Pero regresemos a antes del perro: ¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado dibujando a su kouhai?!

_-"Aunque… Me quedo bastante bien"_-Eso era un hecho, entre mas lo miraba más le gustaba, el dibujo claro. Se trataba de un chibi bastante tierno, con la mitad de la cara cubierta por su gorra y su clásica mirada de "Soy el mejor y nada me sorprende_"-"¡Sera creído!"_

Momoshiro era la única persona en el mundo que se picaba de un dibujo que el mismo había hecho.

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía la mitad de la hoja llena de pequeños Ryomas: jugando, con la raqueta, durmiendo, comiendo, con una corona, pero había uno que no podía hacer por más que se esforzara, y si, se estaba esforzando: un Ryoma riendo.

De todos los miembros del club, Momo era quien pasaba más tiempo con el pequeño príncipe, pero aun así eran mínimas las veces que veía a Echizen mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa, sabia de sobra lo serio que podía llegar a ser el príncipe y por eso siempre se esmeraba en sacarle esa cara de amargado con la que siempre andaba.

Un momento, ya estaba divagando demasiado. Pero, sus desvaríos lo hicieron plantearse una duda, extraña: acaso eso significaba que le gustaba ver a Echizen… ¿Feliz?

-…jooh, y ese mapache blanco salió corriendo de la nada en la azotea-De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a sus compañeras cuchichear a su lado.

-SI, y luego se fue por las escaleras; que miedo-

-_"¿Mapache blanco, aquí en el instituto?... Qué raro"_-

-Karupin… Karupin…-

Apenas había entregado su examen había pedido permiso para salir antes de clase. Aunque con lo preocupado que estaba aquello no fue más que un eufemismo, apenas había puesto la hoja en la mesa del profesor había salido corriendo del salón.

-¿En dónde puede estar?-Tenia cerca de una hora buscando por los pasillos y no había señal de un solo pelo blanco de su gato.

Había contado con encontrarlo antes de que sonara la campana del almuerzo pero no hizo más que fracasar. Ahora, con todos los pasillos llenos sus esperanzas de encontrar a su gato no hacían más que desvanecerse:

-¡Ryoma-sama!-Y justo cuando sus problemas no podían ser peores, se vio rodeado del grupo con el que siempre andaba: Horio, Sakuno, la amiga de Sakuno, Kachiro; las chicas con una taza llena de lo que parecían ser pasteles-¡Ryoma-sama para ti!

-¿Are?-

-¡Momo-chan, vamos a comer juntos!-

-_"Me pregunto si Echizen ya habrá comido"_-

-¿Qué-, ¡acaba de ignorarme!-

Si conocía a su kouhai, y aunque no se diera cuenta, así era; seguramente en ese momento el pequeño príncipe debía estar camino a la azotea para tomar una siesta olvidándose por completo de su almuerzo.

El momento perfecto para que llegara un sempai al rescate. Llego corriendo a la cafetería y le grito su pedido a la señora del puesto la cual se rio divertida de escuchar la usual cantidad de comida que solía comer el de segundo.

-¡Vieja, ponme seis emparedados de pollo, de cerdo, un par de postres y dos pontas grandes!-

-Jajaja, claro pero porque no te formas primero como los demás-

-Gomen, gomen-Mientras se colocaba al final de la fila Momo sonreía feliz, tan feliz como siempre cada vez que se veía con Ryoma.

Cinco minutos después, Takeshi caminaba muy campante buscando a su pequeño compañero del club de tenis, lo buscaría primero cerca de su salón de clases y si no tenia suerte, iría directo a la azotea. Pero esta vez el dios de la suerte parecía estar de su lado ya que apenas se asomo al salón de los de primero pudo ver al grupo de kouhais del club de tenis rodeando una mesa donde estaba… ¡Bingo!

-¡Oh, Echizen que tienes hay!-

-Momo-sempai-El habitual saludo acompañado de la fría mirada de Ryoma, pero no le importaba, por ahora solo quería saber porque siempre que veía a Echizen este tenía al lado a la nieta de la entrenadora y a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal?- No tenía nada contra ninguna pero… ¿Tenían que estar pegadas a él todo el tiempo?

-Es raro que Momo-chan-sempai venga hasta nuestro salón-Comento de repente Ryoma, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Aunque, en realidad Momo reparo mas en que el menor usara el "chan" en su mote.

-¿Ehh, esa es la forma en que le agradeces a tu sempai por traerte el almuerzo?-Pero por ahora jugaría con el menor. El cual solo toma la ponta de los brazos del mayor y la destapo despreocupado.

-Momo-sempai, necesito un favor…-Dicho y hecho. En un instante el pequeño príncipe tomo su mochila y salió del salón arrastrando del brazo a Takeshi que solo podía pensar en que el menor no lo trataba, para nada, como un sempai.

Pero bueno, siempre que se alejaran de esas mocosas acosadoras, no le importaba para nada. Solo esperaba que entre el jaloneo no tirara la comida.

La joven promesa llevo a su compañero detrás de las canchas de tenis, había un terreno libre con pasto y arbustos, hasta un árbol donde solía esconderse para dormir.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto confundido el ojivioleta al ver a Echizen sentarse contra el árbol.

-Nada, solo quería alejarme de todo el alboroto-Una respuesta así era tan típica de él. Aunque en el fondo en realidad quería era relajarse y pensar que, ya que no había encontrado a Karupin, este había regresado a casa.

-Ya que... Ten-Por su lado Momoshiro aprovecho el repentino silencio para lanzarle un sándwich al chico de la gorra. No tenía sentido sorprenderse de que el príncipe lo cogiera en el aire.

-Thanks you, Momo-sempai-

-Qué clase de sempai sería si no ayudara a mí… kouhai-Por un segundo Momo fue capaz de notar algo extraño en el joven príncipe: su mirada. Por lo general fría, ahora lucia un tanto decaída-¿Te pasa algo, Echizen?

-¿Are?-Por un segundo tuvo que desviar la atención directo a su sempai. Lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que apenas se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en su gato. Genial, ahora Momo lo había visto preocupado-Nada-

Sin embargo recobrar su postura fría no le costaba demasiado; así como tampoco le costaba demasiado sacar de sus casillas a Momoshiro.

-¡No me salgas con eso!-Bramo mientras dejaba de lado el emparedado de pollo, su favorito-¿Me crees tonto? Se nota que estas preocupado por algo, Echizen no Baka.

-…-Pasaron unos segundos en silencio; hasta que Takeshi se fijo en como los labios de su kouhai se curvaban-¿Joh, Momo-sempai está preocupado por mi?

-… ¡¿y-y qué?!-En un segundo el ojidorado fue capaz de invertir por completo el humor de su sempai. De furioso por la falta de confianza para con él, a totalmente abochornado por lo que acababa de insinuar Echizen-¡Soy tu sempai, es normal que me preocupe!

-Momo-sempai siempre se excusa diciendo que es mi sempai-Acoto el menor desviando su mirada del cielo directo a los ojos violetas de su compañero de club-Me pregunto, ¿si Momo-sempai y yo fuéramos de la misma edad, Momo-chan seguiría preocupándose por mi?

Aquello había sido demasiado directo para el pobre Momoshiro. Y por si fuera poco, que Echizen le insinuara aquello mirándolo con sus intensos ojos dorados no hizo más ponerlo aun más nervioso. Podía sentir cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo acumularse en su cara, especialmente sus orejas y mejillas.

-_"Echizen…el… me…_-Y su mente también era un caos-_Yo… Momo-chan… Ryoma…"_-

Y mientras Takeshi intentaba dar un orden a sus ideas, el príncipe disfrutaba de ver a su sempai todo sonrojado. Siendo amigos, era normal que se fastidiaran entre ellos; pero era la primera vez que Ryoma se arriesgaba a insinuarle algo a su sempai.

Y el resultado, le gustaba bastante.

-¡Claro que seguiría preocupándome!-Bramo finalmente el pelinegro, siendo al fin capaz de ponerle un alto a las extrañas ideas que habían estado empezando a bombardear su cabeza-¡Somos amigos!

-Momo-sempai, no tienes que gritar-

-Tu empezaste-Ya con los ánimos más calmados el mayor se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado intentando que Echizen no viera el muy infantil, pero tierno, puchero que hacia-Pero, aun no me dices que te preocupa…

-Ah, si…Bueno, no es nada-

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso…-Comento Momoshiro con una mirada seria-¿Lo sabías?

-No es nada serio…-Agrego el menor ocultando la mirada tras su gorra-_"Karupin debió irse a casa"_

-Ya, está bien-

¡No estaba bien! Estaba molesto de que Ryoma no confiara en el, pero si no quería decirle nada no lo obligaría. No es que Echizen tuviera que darle explicaciones, o que él las quisiera, ¿verdad?

-Echizen Ryoma, por favor pasar a la oficina del director-

El alumno salió de su salón en medio de los murmullos de sus compañeros, extrañados de que llamaran a Echizen. Incluso el aludido estaba sorprendido, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada malo; excepto claro, dormir en clase.

Pero en definitiva lo último que esperaba era tener una llamada de su casa. Apenas entro en la oficina la secretaria le dijo que tomara el teléfono; era Midoriko, su prima, llamaba para preguntarle por Karupin. Al parecer lo había visto salir detrás de él en la mañana y no había vuelto a ver al felino, y quería saber si Ryoma sabía algo.

Con solo saber que era su prima quien llamaba la poca calma que había podido reunir el tenista con respecto a su gato se esfumo; rápidamente le dijo que había visto a Karupin en el instituto pero que había desaparecido. Obviamente ambos se preocuparon muchísimo, Midoriko dijo que iba a buscar al gato en las cercanías de la casa y Ryoma lo haría en todo el camino del instituto a su casa. Ya buscaría la manera de saltarse la práctica del club.

-¿Oishi, has visto a Echizen?-

-No… Creo que debe estar en los vestuarios-Respondió el subcapitan mirando a su alrededor-Ahora que lo mencionas, Momo tampoco ha llegado.

-Nya, más vale que se den prisa o el capitán los pondrá a correr-

-Eiji tu también corriste la ultima vez…-Le recordó Fuji con su clásica sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en las taquillas donde solían dejar sus cosas, Ryoma se debatía en que debía inventarse para poder faltar a la práctica. No podía simplemente no ir o Tezuka lo pondría a correr el resto del próximo entrenamiento. Pero estaba muy preocupado por Karupin, se había saltado el resto de sus clases anteriores por buscar al gato por todo el instituto y ahora estaba seguro de que no estaba allí, debía estar en la calle y era su deber salir a buscarlo… ¿pero cómo?

Tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera se fijo en que alguien había entrado también en las taquillas.

-_"Echizen…"_-Se le había hecho tarde por estar haciendo el aseo en su salón y tenía miedo de que el capitán lo pusiera a correr alrededor de la cancha.

Pero en vez de encontrar a un enojado Tezuka, se había encontrado con un muy ensimismado Ryoma. De pie frente a las taquillas y con el semblante completamente tenso. Seguía molesto por lo que había pasado en el almuerzo, pero, ver a su Echizen con una expresión tan tensa era muy extraño. Tan extraño que ni siquiera se percato que empezaba a referirse al príncipe como suyo.

-Eh, Echizen-Y ahora, sin importarle que tan obstinado fuera, estaba decidido a descubrir que era lo que preocupaba al menor-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mo-….-Por su expresión Momo supo de inmediato que el menor apenas se percataba de que estaba allí-Momo-chan.

-¿Are?-Definitivamente algo malo ocurría con su kouhai, era la primera vez que el menor lo llamaba con el "chan" a secas; aunque ahora que se fijaba, Ryoma lo había hecho varias veces en el día. Y no sabía porque pero aquello le calentaba el pecho. En ese momento dejo de importarle quien era Tezuka, o Ryusaki, o siquiera las 100 vueltas que tendría que dar más tarde.

En los siguientes minutos Ryoma le explico que era lo que lo había tenido tan preocupado durante todo el día. Claro que en una situación normal Momo se habría echad a reír, pero ver tan asustado al menor no hacía más que apretarle el pecho…

-Sabes, cuando salía de clase escuche a unas compañeras murmurar algo sobre un mapache blanco en la azotea-Recordó poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¡Karupin!-

-¡Oe oe oe, espera!-Tubo que hacer un rápido movimiento para sujetar a Echizen del brazo y evitar que saliera corriendo-Fue durante el almuerzo y dijeron que había desaparecido en las escaleras, no lo vas a encontrar allá-

-Pero tengo que-

-Ten…-Ryoma se quedo callado al ver una llave colgar frente a él-Toma mi bici y ve a buscarlo. No te preocupes…-Agrego posando su mano sobre la gorra de Ryoma-Los gatos tienen mejor sentido de orientación que los humanos, seguro lo encuentras de regreso.

-Momo-sempai…-Por increíble que parezca, el príncipe se lanzo al frente rodeando a Takeshi con los brazos y pegando su rostro al pecho del mayor-Gracias.

-Ya ya, vete…Y no te preocupes, yo te cubro para la práctica-

Sin perder tiempo tomo la llave y salió de las taquillas, dejando solo a Momoshiro con la agradable sensación de ser abrazado por el príncipe del tenis. No estaba muy seguro del porque, pero, era algo que quería volver a repetir.

-Eh Momo, ¿no estabas con Echizen en las taquillas?-El que sus compañeros lo recibieran preguntándole por el novato le venía como anillo al dedo: era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

-Sí, pero, tuvo que irse, porque…Etto…-Había pensado en una buena excusa, pero no estaba tan seguro de que lograra engañar a los demás-Tenia que ayudar a un familiar; me pidió que les avisara.

-Nya, debe ser algo serio como para que el pequeñín tuviera que saltarse la practica…-Acoto Eiji con las manos detrás de la cabeza, pero en un segundo sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda-¿Q-que pasa, Momo?-

De repente todos los que había alrededor se fijaron en el más alto, o más específicamente, en la mirada acecina que le dirigía al jugador acrobático; como si quisiera aporrearlo con su Dunk Smash hasta que pidiera clemencia:

-_"¿Quien se cree como para llamar así a Echizen?"_-

-Momo quita esa cara-Llamo de repente el subcapitan-¿Qué te pasa, porque tan molesto?

-L-lo ciento, Oishi-sempai-Rápidamente desvió su mirada y se disculpo con el pelinegro-Es que me molesta que llame "pequeñín" a Echizen.

-Pero es que es tan pequeño-Bromeo el pelirrojo-Todo un chibi-

-Me da igual que sea pequeño o no…-Atajo el ojivioleta, una vez más con una mirada feroz-¡No eres quien para llamarlo así!

-¿Y tú quien eres para decirme como lo llamo?-Eiji no se dejaba amedrentar por la postura agresiva que había tomado Momoshiro-¡Momo no baka!-

-Teme-

-¡Ya basta!-Una vez más la presencia del capitán era suficiente para imponer orden-Momoshiro, Kikumaru dad veinte vueltas a la pista ¡ahora!

-Ehh, pero fue Momo quien empezó-

-¡Treinta vueltas!-

-¡Sí!-Ambos sabían que si replicaban Tezuka los pondría a correr durante el resto de la practica.

-¿Qué opinas, Oishi?-Los otros dos ya tenían recorridas la mitad de las vueltas que tenían que dar y Fuji no había dejado de mirar al de segundo. Contrario a su anterior postura agresiva, Momo ahora parecía distraído.

-¿De qué?-

-Del comportamiento de Momo-Respondió el prodigio con su típica sonrisa-Desde que entro al equipo Eiji ha llamado de la misma forma a Echizen.

-Sí, no que sea raro que se moleste, pero… -Mientras hablaba Oishi se llevo la mano al mentón-Si lo es que Momo se comporte así tan de repente.

-Considerando esos datos… Hay dos opciones que cuentan con el mayor numero de probabilidades de ser correctas-

-¡Inui no salgas de la nada!-

-¿Y cuáles son esas dos opciones?-Pregunto el siempre calmado Fuji mientras Oishi intentaba calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Siempre había odiado esa costumbre de Inui.

-En realidad es solo una conclusión, y de ahí es que salen dos opciones…-Decía el tenista de datos mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta-Mi conclusión es que Momoshiro se puso celoso de que Kikumaru le hubiera puesto un mote a Echizen, y más aun, que Echizen lo dejara.

-¡E-eso es ridículo!-Salto la madre del Seigaku. Pero Fuji se le adelanto, con claro interés en su mirada:

-¿Y cuál es el resto de tu teoría, Inui?-

-Momoshiro esta celoso de Eiji pero no quiere admitirlo… O bien, puede que Momoshiro no sea consciente de sus emociones y por eso en este momento está confundido-Concluyo el de anteojos-Como sea, me está proporcionando buenos datos.

-Siempre tan dedicado al estudio-Comento Syusuke con su típica sonrisa. Pero igual de interesado que el de gafas, incluso Oishi tenía un poco de curiosidad; solo que la suya estaba inclinada en otro enfoque:

-Pero, si Momo siente algo por Echizen significa que…Posiblemente el nos sea correspondido, y si eso pasa entonces Momo saldría lastimado y, las practicas serian incomodas y mas nunca podría mirarse y, y-

-El puesto de madre del Seigaku se lo tiene ganado-El maestro de los datos retrocedió un par de paginas justo donde tenía anotado aquello-Pero, Oishi, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

-¿Ah… no?-

-No, según mis datos-Pero, antes de que el más alto empezara a buscar en sus notas, Oishi le quito la libreta de las manos.

-Inui, por una vez di las cosas con un poco mas de tacto-

-Bueno, para hacerlo simple… Echizen si siente algo por Momo; pero nunca ha hecho nada para que el notase.

-¿Te refieres a que-

-Así es, algo hizo Echizen que logro influir en la mente de Momoshiro-Agrego recuperando su libreta-Mas fue demasiado sutil, por eso Momo está confundido. O simplemente Momoshiro es demasiado simple como para captarlo.

-Nya, suena interesante-

-¡Eiji!, ¿cuando has-

-Termine hace un segundo, pero…-Atajo el pelirrojo señalo a su espalda haciendo que todos vieran a Momoshiro que aun no se detenía-Esta tan ensimismado que no está contando las vueltas; pero al menos ya no parece querer golpearme…

-Entonces no hay duda…-Decía Inui haciendo una última anotación en su libreta. Pero todos sabían lo que decía:

-Momoshiro está enamorado-

Ninguno se fijo en ese momento que alguien había dejado la puerta de las taquillas entre abierta y como un pequeño gato, al captar el olor de su amo, se escabullía dentro.

-Miaauh-Por fin lo había logrado, por fin había encontrado su amado juguete; el cual Ryoma había dejado olvidado sobre la banca.

-¡Karupin! ¡Karupin!-

Apenas había sacado la bicicleta de Momo había salido disparado fuera del instituto a buscar en sus alrededores; cada calle, cada callejón llamando a su gato y ni señales. Ya había buscado en el camino que había tomado en la mañana, pero no había ni un solo pelo blanco.

Pensó que tal vez se había desviado y ahora conducía por el parque que había cerca, tal vez su gato se había puesto a dormir en un árbol o algo, no regresaría a casa hasta haber agotado todas las posibilidades.

-¡Karupin!-Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ello, y en cuanto tiempo le abría tomado recorrer todo ese terreno de no ser por la bici que le prestó Momo. Ya pensaría en algo para agradecerle, después haber encontrado a Karupin.

-¡Kaidoh-sempai!-

-Shhhh-

El víbora paso frente a los novatos con la expresión aterradora que siempre llevaba; pero rápidamente Inui, saliendo de la nada, la desmintió:

-Valla, está de buen humor-

-¡¿E-en serio?!-Ninguno de los novatos se lo creía-Inui-sempai, eso es algo difícil de creer…

-¿En serio?-Pregunto mientras hacia un par de anotaciones en su libreta y caminaba en dirección contraria-En ese caso creo que debería buscar más información respecto…

El resto de la práctica del club paso sin ningún otro incidente digno de mención, aunque tal vez valdría decir que Kaidoh jugaba de forma brillante. Y, aunque todos notaron la ausencia del titular más joven, la excusa que se había inventado Momo se había esparcido rápidamente por lo que nadie se preocupo. Excepto claro, el único que conocía la verdad.

-_"Echizen…"_-

Oishi había tenido que intervenir para evitar que se pasara el resto de la tarde corriendo como un zombi. Pero aun así no podía concentrarse al 100% en su partido contra Fuji:

-Juego para Fuji, cinco a uno-

-Nee Momo, hoy estas bastante flojo-

-Are, lo siento Fuji-sempai-Se disculpo el menor haciendo rápidamente una reverencia. Pero el prodigio solo sonrió mientras le daba a Momo un suave toque en la cabeza con su raqueta:

-Deberías tomarte un descanso…-Sugirió con amabilidad, pero de todas formas Momo lo miro extraño-Si no estás concentrado no es divertido ganarte.

-Fuji-sempai...-Pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más; su sempai le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar para buscar un poco de agua, pero Takeshi fue capaz de escuchar lo que decía su superior:

-Ahh, hace un bonito día… Creo que llamare a Yuuta para invitarlo a salir-

-¡Eso es todo por hoy, guardad la red y recoged las pelotas!- Finalmente Ryusaki había dado por finalizada la práctica aquella tarde; y mientras los novatos y de segundo se encargaban de guardar todo, la entrenadora buscaba una explicación a la ausencia del titular más joven:

-¿Cómo, un familiar?-Pregunto sorprendida; no entendía como Ryoma se saltaba un entrenamiento por un familiar. Sabia lo frio que era el chico y lo molesto que era su padre, así que por Nanjiroh no era, tal vez su madre o su prima, ya lo llamaría luego.

-¡Sempais! ¡Sempais!-

-¿Qué ocurre Kachiro?-

-U-un mapache, en las taquillas-Respondió agitado el menor señalando a la caseta.

Es normal que tanto los titulares como la entrenadora corrieran a ver lo que ocurría; pero lo que si se les hizo anormal a todos fue la enorme nube de polvo que dejo Momoshiro corriendo directo al lugar señalado; dejando a cualquier corredor de velocidad a la altura del betún.

Sobra decir que todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos en la puerta de las taquillas, pero Momo fue capaz de pasar por encima de todos, confirmando justo lo que había pensado en el instante en que escucho la palabra "mapache":

-¿Momo, que se supone que es eso?-Pregunto Eiji muerto de curiosidad al ver al más alto cargar un bulto en sus brazos, pero cuando se acerco todos pudieron ver a un bonito gato blanco dormido:

-Mi excusa…-Fue todo lo que respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Ryoma-kun lo encontraste?-

-No, iré a buscar a la calle otra vez-Había puesto las habitaciones de cabeza, incluso se había subido al techo, pero no tenia señales de Karupin. Volvería a tomar la bici que le había prestado Momo y buscaría en las cercanías, pero lo último que esperaba al abrir la puerta era ver gente allí:

-Io, Echizen-Tal vez pensar en su sempai había causado su aparición. Entonces solo tenía que cerrar la puerta, imaginar que no estaba y listo-¡Eh no cierres!-

-Momo-sempai no tengo tiempo para-

-Si lo sé, mira…-Takeshi se abrió la chaqueta y de esta se asomo la cabeza peluda de Karupin, que apenas vio a su amo salto a sus brazos:

-¡Karupin!-No podía creer que después de pasar la tarde buscándolo este llegara a él de la forma más inesperada: con Momoshiro. Aunque también estaban Eiji, que parecía llevar un par de tenis nuevos, Oishi y su capitán, Tezuka. Pero parecía que había sido Takeshi el que había encontrado al felino:

-Estaba de lo más feliz durmiendo en las taquillas-Comento el más alto con una ancha sonrisa.

-Momo-sempai, gracias-Iba completamente en contra de su personalidad, pero en ese momento quería abrazar a su sempai y agradecerle por traer llevar de vuelta a Karupin. Pero tenía al felino en sus brazos y no quería soltarlo, por ahora.

-Ten, Ryusaki-sensei te envía esto…-El capitán se le acerco entregándole un papel doblado, seguramente la alineación o los detalles del próximo partido. Por el momento no le interesaba. Solo se fijo en unas cuantas palabras que intercambio con sus superiores, en una broma de Eiji a la que ni siquiera presto atención y a un último consejo de Tezuka. Lo único que se le hizo extraño fue lo último que le dijo Oishi:

-Echizen, espero que tu familiar se recupere pronto; nos vemos-

-¿Qué familiar?-No entendía para nada a que podría haberse referido el subcapitan, y la risa contenida de Momoshiro lo confundió aun más; pero al final el más alto soltó una gruesa carcajada:

-AJAJAJA, perdona fue lo único que se me ocurrió para cubrirte-

-Oh-Escuchar la excusa de Momo le causo cierta gracia, conocía bastante la tendencia dramática que solía adoptar su sempai. Pero mientras él pensaba en aquella faceta del mayor, entre ambos se instalo un silencio cada vez más pesado:

-Bueno, ya que recuperaste a tu gato…-Mientras hablaba Momo se acomodaba su mochila y se giraba rumbo a la salida-Creo que tengo que irme-Pero se le hizo extraño que su mochila pesara tanto, claro que pensaba eso porque no veía que Ryoma lo sujetaba por esta:

-Momo-sempai, hay una pista junto al templo… ¿Quieres, quedarte?-

-¿Entonces invitas a tu sempai a jugar tenis para agradecerle?-

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que pasaba: Momo no creía que tuviera la oportunidad de quedarse un rato mas con su kouhai; Ryoma, bueno, no es que nunca hubiera querido invitar a Momoshiro a su casa, pero nunca se había atrevido.

-Ya que, será divertido…

Tok… Tok…Tok… Tok…

-Miaaau…-Tanto ver a su amo y su amigo golpear la pelota le estaba causando un ataque de flojera extrema al pequeño Karupin, que solo se conformaba con echarse sobre la madera y mirar perezosamente a los chicos jugar.

-Momo-sempai…-

Tok…

-¿Qué sucede?-

Tok…

Puede ambos estuvieran lo bastante relajados como para hablar un poco durante el partido, pero aun así los dos eran lo bastante obstinados como para dar un juego serio. Momo atacaba con fuerza mientras Ryoma devolvía cada golpe con técnica; ambos jugaban centrados y a la vez con sus propios pensamientos fuera del juego.

-Me preguntaba si…-Golpe de revés-Querrías quedarte a cenar hoy... ¡Ah!-

Por un segundo se distrajo y comedio el error de lanzarle un globo a su oponente; la oportunidad perfecta, Momo tomo impulso para dar un potente salto y terminar rematando con un potente Dunk Smash. La pelota paso disparada rebotando a un lado de Ryoma que no pudo moverse:

-Dunk-El mayor tomo su postura de costumbre: apuntaba a su oponente con la mano simulando una pistola. Luego se irguió y respondió a la oferta de su kouhai mientras se golpeaba el hombro con la raqueta-Claro, será una buena oportunidad.

-Entonces le avisare a Midoriko-san-

-¡OE! ¿Qué pasa con nuestro juego?-Pregunto sorprendido el mayor, pero Echizen no se volteo para responderle, en cambio solo estiro su brazo y agito su raqueta mientras caminaba al interior de la casa:

-Esta vez te dejare ganar, Momo-sempai… Estamos a mano, por la primera vez-

-¿Oh, la primera vez?-Pocos fueron los segundos que le tomo al tenista recordar la primera vez que había jugado contra el príncipe; tenía un tobillo esquinzado y quería ver el saque con efecto, durante ese juego Ryoma se había dado cuenta al instante de la lesión del mayor y por eso no había jugado tan en serio, por eso Momo dijo que lo dejaba ganar-Jooh, aun lo recuerda… Ese mocoso.

-Midoriko-san, podrías preparar cena para uno mas hoy-Pidió el menor entrando en la cocina, donde su prima se preparaba para empezar a cocinar y su padre "leía" el periódico; sabia de sobra el tipo de revista que tenia oculta tras él.

-Por su puesto Ryoma-kun-Definitivamente su prima era un ángel, la sonrisa en su cara demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar.

-¿Y a quien invitaste, jovencito?-Como de costumbre Nanjiroh ni siquiera desviaba la vista de su lectura; pero aun así se sonrojo mientras preguntaba con vos socarrona-¿Una chica linda?

-Es Momo-sempai-Respondió con indiferencia el peliverde mientras salía de la cocina, rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Momo-sempai?-Repitió Nanjiroh dejando la mirada fija mientras pensaba (Momo=Melocotón/Durazno) y su sobrina lo miraba con suspicacia; y con justa razón, lentamente la cara del tenista profesional se convirtió en una risa bastante molesta-¡Momo-chan! Que monada… Y sempai, ese joven es mejor de lo que creí.

-Tío, deja de imaginarte cosas…-Un desesperado intento por controlar la extraña imaginación del mayor, pero ya era muy tarde, Nanjiroh ya tenía la mente en las nubes.

-Este Echizen, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-Podía estar gruñendo, incluso estar frustrado porque Karupin prefería seguir durmiendo a jugar con él. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo no podía molestarse con su kouhai. Por mucho que este lo dejara solo en el jardín.

-¿Llamabas?-

-¡GAH!-

-No seas cobarde-Sugirió el menor viendo al Momo tirado en el piso mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

-¡No aparezcas de la nada!-Le espeto recobrando un poco la compostura, a la vez que se fijaba en algo peculiar-¿Por qué tienes el cabello húmedo?

-Tome un baño-Respondió el menor con su típica mirada indiferente. Sacándole una gran vena en la frente a Momo.

-¿¡Y no podías haberme avisado!?-La exasperación era tan alta que incluso Ryoma se sorprendió, claro que su semblante seguía igual-¡Me quede aquí esperando solo como un idiota!

-¿Momo-sempai quería bañarse conmigo?-

-¿¡Eh!?-Y hay estaba otra vez el mismo día, la costumbre que empezaba a tomar Ryoma de hacer sentir incomodo a Momoshiro. Solo que esta vez el maestro del Dunk fue capaz de reaccionar un poco mejor que antes-Digo… Si; habría sido mejor que quedarme aquí a aburrirme.

¡Victoria! Había sido capaz de hablar sin gritar y dio una respuesta decente mientras miraba a un lado.

-Yo también quería bañarme con Momo-sempai… Aunque habríamos quedado muy apretados en la bañera-

Corrección, la supuesta "victoria" de Momo se convirtió en un K.O. para el maestro el Dunk y un irrefutable éxito para el peliverde. Puede que lo hubiera dejado ganar en tenis ese día, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en nada más.

Pero mientras Ryoma pensaba en su jugada maestra, Momo no dejaba de ahuyentar imágenes, algo insanas, de su mente; imágenes de él y Ryoma bañándose, en la misma bañera, apretados…

-Momo-sempai, te sangra la nariz-

-¡B-baka!-

10 minutos después:

Ryoma le había dicho a su sempai que aun faltaba un poco para la cena; así que, mientras le lanzaba una toalla a la cara, le recomendó que tomara un baño antes; y claro, como Momo no estaba pensando muy claro acepto sin pensar en que después tendría que ponerse de nuevo el uniforme del instituto:

-De todas formas tendré que bañarme cuando llegue a casa-Aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que bañarse antes de cenar era la mejor opción, después de todo quería dar una buena impresión a la familia Echizen.

Pero dejando eso de lado un momento, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ryoma un rato antes:_ "-… aunque habríamos quedado muy apretados en la bañera-"_, tal vez tenía razón, pero él era bastante alto y tenía que doblar un poco las rodillas; si, definitivamente de estar con Echizen en ese momento estarían muy, pero que muy apretados.

_-"Maldición no de nuevo"_-Y como si su karma no estuviera satisfecho en ese mismo momento escucho la vos de la persona que le zafaba la tapa de la cordura:

-Momo-sempai, la cena ya va estar lista…-

-¡S-si!-Tal vez no debía gritar-Y-ya voy…-Pero escucho como se corría la puerta del baño y para completar pudo ver, un poco distorsionado a causa del vapor, a Ryoma entrar; definitivamente el karma no estaba de buenas con el-¡E-echizen! ¿Qué-

-Solo te traje un poco de ropa, sempai-Había tenido que buscar en el fondo de su armario la ropa que aun no usaba por quedarle grande, y había conseguido un par de prendas que estaba seguro le quedarían a Momoshiro.

-Are, ya, gracias…-Al menos, ver que Echizen se comportaba de forma tan natural lo relajo un poco-Saldré en un momento.

-Ok…-Cuando Momo creyó que ya había pasado todo, escucho a Echizen hablarle antes de salir del baño cerrando la puerta tras el-Momo-chan… tienes buen cuerpo.

Sí, eso era más que suficiente para volarle la tapa a cualquiera. En especial si "cualquiera" estaba en una tina de agua caliente.

-Oe, jovencito, ¿a qué hora piensa bajar tu amiga?-

-¿Amiga?-No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su padre, así que solo lo ignoro y se dedico a seguir poniendo la mesa.

-Ryoma-kun la cena esta lista-

-La mesa igual-Mientras Ryoma se sentaba en su lugar, al lado opuesto del de su padre, Midoriko entro con una humeante hoya de arroz. Y justo a tiempo para Momo que también venia llegando:

-Buenas noches, perdón por el retraso-El mayor se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras daba un pequeña reverencia como disculpa.

Y vale decir que nunca antes una sola persona había causado tantas reacciones diferentes:

-No te preocupes…-Midoriko lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa y una suave expresión-Es un placer cono-

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Nanjiroh lo miraba con los ojos llenos de decepción y fastidio, casi como si hubiera esperado ver a una supermodelo justo donde estaba parado Momoshiro.

-…-Y Ryoma solo pretendió no fijarse en lo bien que se veía su sempai con esa franela de algodón azul y un short blancos; al menos no se notaba tanto que la ropa le quedaba algo pequeña, pero solo un poco.

-Me llamo Momoshiro Takeshi, es un placer conocerlos-Esta vez tocaba una reverencia de presentación. La cual Midoriko correspondió encantada:

-Echizen Midoriko, es un gusto conocer a un amigo de Ryoma-kun-

-Gracias por dejarme quedar a cenar…-

-Momo-sempai, esa actitud no te queda-No hubo poder humano que lograra hacer que el peliverde no le dijera aquello a su sempai mientras se sentaba junto a él; cosa que hizo sonrojar de inmediato a Momo:

-Cállate, quiero dar una buena impresión-Le susurro con algo de brusquedad.

-Ryoma-kun, hoy prepare tu favorito…-Sus palabras fueron seguidas por el delicioso aroma que salió de la hoya en cuanto la peliverde la destapo-¡Tempura!

-¡Que pinta!-

Los tres hombres dejaban caer la baba al ver los deliciosos camarones y verduras fritos junto a la deliciosa salsa tentsuyu, definitivamente el hombre que se casara con Midoriko sería el más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Aunque la deliciosa comida de la chica también tenía un excelente efecto secundario: era tan deliciosa que los chicos apenas cruzaron palabra; y la única chica, ya que la madre de Ryoma estaba fuera por un viaje de negocios, disfrutaba con una sonrisa de ver a su primo disfrutar tanto de la comida.

Aunque tampoco era infalible, uno de los momentos incómodos fue cuando Momo ya no fue capaz de soportar la mirada de halcón que tenía sobre él; por suerte su kouhai lo salvo:

-Padre, nunca dije que fuera una chica-

-¡Dijiste "Momo-sempai"! –Salto de inmediato Nanjiroh con total indignación.

-Todo el mundo me llama Momo-Acoto el de segundo, pero una vez más el padre de Ryoma lo miro como si fuera portador de una terrible enfermedad-¿Qué?

-¡Esperaba que mi hijo fuera novio de una linda chica!-

-¡¿Como que de una linda chica?!-Estaba claro que Momo no conocía la primera regla para tratar con el padre de Ryoma: ignorarlo.

-¡Sí! Y no un tonto de pelo parado-

-¡¿Como que-Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera pudo terminar la retorica; pero se recupero rápidamente-¡Yo sería un excelente novio!

Fue su calma la que recupero, no su sentido común.

-Qué lindo…-Comento Midoriko con una sonrisa.

Después de la deliciosa, y algo extraña, cena que tuvieron donde Midoriko fue la única capaz de calmar a Nanjiroh amenazándolo con tirar todas sus revistas; ahora los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la parte de atrás mirando la noche en un calmado y suave silencio que ninguno se molestaba en romper; Ryoma solo estaba sentado junto a su sempai que estaba recostado, al menos hasta que se sentó y empezó a estirarse:

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde… Debería-

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir, Momo-sempai?-Ryoma hablo tan de repente y la pregunta fue tan inesperada que el sempai creyó que había escuchado mal, hasta que se fijo en la mirada ansiosa que tenían los ojos dorados de Ryoma:

-¿E-es en serio?-Echizen asintió con la cabeza una vez mientras seguía taladrando con la mirada al mayor. Cosa totalmente innecesaria ya que Momo de igual forma le abría dicho:-Me encantaría.

-Ryoma-kun…-

-¿Qué pasa?-El menor se detuvo al pie de las escaleras mientras veía a su prima ir hacia él con algo en los brazos-¿Y eso?

-Una almohada y cobija extra para tu amigo-Ante estas palabras Ryoma sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies; pero su prima lo calmo, junto una suave sonrisa-El tío se quedo profundo con el té que le di.

-Gracias… Creo-

-¡Que duerman bien!-

Sin más la chica se encamino a su habitación mientras su primo subía las escaleras rumbo a la suya, donde lo esperaba un muy nervioso Takeshi:

-Tranquilo tranquilo, solo te pidió que te quedaras a dormir porque…-Su desesperado intento de calmarse a sí mismo, mientras caminaba de esquina a esquina, fracaso cuando no pudo ni siquiera pudo inventarse una razón.

Así que para calmarse un poco quiso recostarse en el futon donde iba a dormir, solo hubo un pequeño detalle: no había ningún futon. Solo una cama, la de Ryoma, así que, aunque sabía que su kouhai podía llegar a ser muy frio este nunca lo pondría a dormir en el piso, lo más lógico era que…

-Dormiré, con… Echizen-

-Momo-sem… ¿pai?-

Genial, como si imaginarse a si mismo compartiendo cama con Echizen no fuera suficiente vergüenza, cuando Ryoma entro lo vio acurrucado en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, porque no le daban una pastilla de cianuro de una vez y ya.

-¿Qué…-Se aclaro la garganta mientras se ponía de pie; un desesperado intento por aparentar dignidad-… Que sucede?

-Ten-El menor puso lo que traía en los brazos de Momo; tener finalmente un futon resultaba un gran alivio.

Pero definitivamente el karma estaba furioso con él; no habían pasado ni dos segundos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, en Echizen era normal pero Momo no concebía nada que decir, cosa bastante extraña en él; solo podía dedicarse a observar a su kouhai.

Como, por ejemplo, el peliverde distendiendo las cobijas para acostarse; cuando lo hizo se apoyo en un costado para observar como Momo intentaba extender el futon:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Me preparo para acostarme…-

-¿En el piso?-A su sarcasmo le acompañaba una ceja alzada, como si no creyera lo tonto que era su sempai.

-¿Pues donde más?-Y la miradita del ojidorado lo molestaba un poco.

-Si planeabas dormir en el piso te habría conseguido un futon…-

-Claro que-… ¿Espera que?-Como de costumbre, Echizen no respondió de inmediato; solo se sentó en la cama y tomo la almohada en sus brazos.

-Eso solo es una cobija…-Increíblemente Momo no reacciono de inmediato con un bramido como es la costumbre, pero es que ver a Ryoma sentado frente a ti con ropa ligera y abrazando una almohada además de lo que parece ser un tenue sonrojo es suficiente para dejar pasmado a cualquiera.

-… eh, tto…-En especial si cualquiera era un adolescente hormonal con recientes sentimientos encontrados.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?-

Lo siguiente que Takeshi podía recordar era él, estático, con las rodillas temblando y sus ojos casi desorbitados. Literalmente no pensaba en nada, estaba completamente en blanco. Y esta reacción provoco que Ryoma lo mirara molesto.

El peliverde se levanto y se paro frente a su sempai, pero Momo ni siquiera se inmuto; Ryoma lo rodeo y lo empujo con fuerza sobre la cama haciéndolo rebotar contra el colchón. Fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al mayor:

-¿Qué-

-¡Momo no Baka!-Ryoma se lanzo en la cama y se sentó a ahorcadas sobre el estomago de su sempai-Deja de actuar como un tonto.

-¡Echizen!-Por suerte Ryoma sabia de sobra que a Momoshiro lo enfurecía que le recordaran lo tonto que era-¿Qué te crees?

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta clara en palabras, lo que Momo recibió fue que su kouhai lo tomara por el cuello de la franela y uniera sus labios en un contacto brusco. Tan sorprendente fue que el mayor ni siquiera pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido.

-Momo no Baka…-Pero Echizen empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

-Deja de llamarme tonto-Y antes de que preguntara porque lo había besado se dio cuenta de que tenia a Ryoma, encima-Podrías, ¿bajarte?

-No-

-_"Sera maldito_-

-Hoy estuve muy preocupado por Karupin…-El menor estaba inclinado hacia adelante apoyándose con sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor-Pero también estuve tratando de que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas.

-¿Are?-Esta vez Ryoma ni siquiera le dio a Momo la oportunidad de quedarse pasmado, le dio un sutil bofetada-¡Eh!

-Momoshiro-sempai, ¿te gusto?-Si, definitivamente el príncipe tenía una manía por ponerlo en situaciones incomodas. Como si sentársele encima no fuera suficiente-Responde.

-Mocoso impaciente ni siquiera sé si esto está bien-Soltó el mayor un poco molesto-¿Qué pasara cuando tus padres se enteren? ¿Y los demás? ¿Has pensado en cómo nos miraran todos? No verdad, si tan solo-

-¿Eso es un "si"?-Las preguntas de Momo eran buenas, sí; eran serias, también; era lo bastante maduro para aceptar que eran cuestiones muy importantes. Pero solo quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Y-yo, no estoy seguro…-Momo se sonrojo mientras veía a su kouhai acercarse lentamente a su rostro.

-Momo-chan, ¿puedo sacarte de dudas?-Pura retorica. En un instante Echizen volvió a unir sus labios con los de Takeshi, y contrario a lo anterior este era un contacto suave y lento, en un ritmo lo bastante cariñoso como para darle a Momo la oportunidad de apartarse.

Pero esta idea no paso por su cabeza en ningún momento. De hecho, el beso fue completamente por etapas: primero se quedo pasmado, luego empezó a moverse al ritmo de Echizen, hasta que sintió como el menor se separaba de él y lo miraba con ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona:

-¿Entonces…?

-Serás mocoso. Estuviste jugando conmigo todo el día ¿verdad?-Pregunto molesto. Y el menor estuvo encantado de asentir con la cabeza-¿Porque no me dijiste lo que sentías y ya?

-Es divertido ver a Momo-sempai sonrojarse…-Y para dar veracidad a sus palabras el menor bajo sus manos al estomago de Momo y volvió a subirlas por los costados, causándole un hormigueo al mayor-Ves.

Pero Momo también podía jugar el mismo juego, el era más grande y pensaba sacar todo el provecho que pudiera de eso. Sujeto al menor por los hombros y se giro, ahora era Ryoma quien estaba arrinconado entre el colchón y su sempai.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?-Esta vez era él quien mantenía una mirada desafiante.

-Que esto es un sueño hecho realidad…-Definitivamente no había forma de que Takeshi pudiera ganarle una sola a su kouhai. Ryoma doblo un poco la pierna y froto su rodilla suavemente contra la pierna de Momo.

-No hagas eso…-Rogo el mayor con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-Ryoma sonrió maléficamente mientras subía un poco más su rodilla.

-Echizen, en serio-Su cabeza empezaba a temblar y no estaba seguro de cuánto podría resistirse-No podemos…

-Tranquilo Momo-sempai-Por primera vez en todo el día Momo sintió como finalmente podía respirar tranquilo. Pero aun así Ryoma reclamaba sus labios, y el mayor acepto encantado.

Después de unos minutos de ardientes besos, en los que Ryoma no pudo resistirse a meter sus manos entre la franela de su sempai y sentir cada centímetro que podía. Delineo los músculos con la punta de sus dedos y provoco que Takeshi se estremeciera ante el contacto:

-Momo-sempai es muy sensible…-Comento divertido antes de volver a besar al mayor.

-Llámame Takeshi-Ordeno sobre el beso y pasando su mano entre los cabellos de su kouhai.

-No puedo…-Rápidamente el peliverde separo sus labios y desvió la mirada apenado. Por primera vez Momo pudo ver como Echizen bajaba la guardia. Así que lo tomo del mentón y giro su rostro suavemente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Oye, te quiero y yo te gusto ¿no?-El menor asintió levemente-Qué clase de novios seriamos si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, ¿eh? Ryoma…

-…-El menor se sonrojo cuando escucho su nombre de los labios de su sempai-Ta-takeshi.

-¿Te dolió?-Lo que si dolió fue el golpe que Ryoma le dio en el estomago. Pero antes de siquiera protestar el menor ya lo estaba besando de nuevo. Y así comenzaron otra sesión de besos.

Ryoma era suave, no tenía mucha experiencia por no decir ninguna así que solo se dejaba guiar por el mayor. Momoshiro tampoco tenía mucha experiencia, pero era más grande, más salvaje y con muchas más hormonas. Pero debía controlarse así que solo se conformo con morder levemente los labios de su kouhai y hacerlo dar pequeños gemidos cuando le besaba el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de "mío".

-Eh, Ryoma…-Ambos habían terminado sin camisa y ahora Momo los estaba cubriendo con la cobija.

-Mmmm-El menor tenis sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Crees que debamos decirle a los otros de, lo nuestro?-Pregunto un poco inseguro. El tema lo inquietaba pero quería saber que pensaba su nuevo novio; valla, aun no podía creerlo.

-Fuji-sempai lo sabe, y creo que Inui-sempai tiene unas anotaciones en su cuaderno-Respondió el menor sin siquiera abrir los ojos; pero antes de que Takeshi expresara su sorpresa se acomodo contra el pecho de su sempai y disfruto del calor que este transmitía-Igual no me importa, yo solo quiero poder estar con Takeshi-sempai…-Ya era un avance, aunque aun lo llamara "sempai"-Te quiero.

-¿Mas que al tenis?-Sugirió el mayor rodeándolo con sus brazos y apretándolo un poco mas contra su pecho.

-No abuses…-

-Ajajaja, no creas que de ahora en adelante te la dejare fácil-

-Hazlo y te golpeare-Si, esa era una faceta completamente nueva para ambos. Incluso el príncipe se sorprendió de sus palabras-Buenas noches.

-Una última pregunta…-El menor gruño en señal de que lo escuchaba-¿Qué hare con tu padre?

-Solo ignórale-

Su respuesta los hizo reír a ambos; pero la luna ya estaba muy alta. Ryoma volvió a apretarse contra su amado sempai y Takeshi lo apretó un poco más contra él. El menor tenía razón mientras lo tuviera a su lado nada le molestaría, ni siquiera el loco de su suegro. Por el momento debían dormir, el torneo del día siguiente era muy importante. Si ganaban, llevaría a Ryoma a su primera cita y si no… Bueno, tenía al menor a su lado y no podía dejarse superar. Definitivamente irían a su primera cita después del torneo.

Lo más seguro es que terminaran en las canchas de tenis callejero.

_**Fin**_

* * *

La verdad es que desde niño AMO príncipe del tenis, y desde niño Momo es mi amor platónico jajaja por eso quise hacer un fic de Momo y Ryoma, hacen una pareja tan buena. Y, aunque no me gustan los gatos, Karupin me parece muy mono n_n

Bueno es que es One shots muy simple pero en verdad quisiera leer un review de ustedes. Nos vemos…

PD: ¿Review?


End file.
